Till You Love Me Again
by LadyLaide
Summary: ** CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN ** Chapter 1 has been removed. This story will be updated by 30th June.
1. Chapter 2

(A/N: The speech may be a bit confusing in this chapter so just to clear a few things up. Speech indicated by "these speech marks" show actual speech spoken to another character. Speech using ' ' is for internal thoughts to ones self and speech in italics_ like this_ is for inner voices, a subconscious kind of, there to advise and order one's thoughts to achieve results. Hope that helps!)

**Chapter Two**

"What did I do wrong?" she questioned herself. A voice in her mind answered back. _Nothing. You did nothing at all but love._

Banging her fists down against the railings in frustration she shut her eyes not willing herself to cry. 'It made no sense. **_He_** made no sense' she thought.

Returning back inside her bedroom, leaving the balcony overlooking the garden courtyard, she was deep in thought. Throwing herself down onto the bed carelessly she thought about her life with Vegeta, did he really even love her _**at all**_? She used to be so sure when she would catch him sneaking glances at her throughout the day when he thought she wasn't looking and even when they made love he frequently said it, but now his actions said otherwise.

She was clearly over-thinking things, making a mountain from a mole hill as you'd say, but confronting Vegeta should soon put her mind at rest, right? He loved her, and that was all there was to it.

But what if she was wrong?

Not knowing what to think any more she decided confronting the Saiyan Prince was her only option.

She hoped her greatest fear was not about to become in reality, her worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>After going over the situation in her mind dozens of times and still coming up to the same conclusion, she shook her head in desperation, her hands fisting the bed sheets beneath her as she buried her head deeper into the pillows. No, she couldn't avoid this. She needed to talk to him…oh how she wished she didn't have to…but she had to…to know for sure. It was the only way.<p>

He may have spoken those harsh mean words to her two years ago when his defeat in the battle with Cell was still fresh in his mind, but he was different now. _**She**_ was different.

Although she could not help but notice that since that day they had been growing further apart albeit she had always been under the impression he had long since forgiven her, but now she couldn't be so sure. Not any more. Frustrated, confused and upset Bulma could no longer concentrate as the same questions were continuously replayed in her mind.

"Why? Why do I feel this way?" Bulma asked herself glumly.

_You need to know the truth. I have kept this from you for your own good for what may have been too long but it seems as though you are ready now to know. To know it all._

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had been switched on in Bulma's mind and all became clear. Areas once darkened by disillusioned thought now bright as day. With her mind no longer clouded she found herself able to think clearly. Her clarity was soon short lived as her mind was assaulted with memories.

Swallowing, she began to plough her way through thought after thought, observing that she was with Vegeta in the majority of them. She smiled as she reached one in particular of the day she and Vegeta went to the beach before Trunks was born. Reminiscing she remembered how much fun she had had that day and how she had gotten Vegeta to ride a banana boat with her. Still laughing she had failed to notice the memories where after she had told Vegeta she loved him and he had failed to answer time and time again before avoiding her for days on end. Coming down from her memory high she paused, catching a fleeting glance of Vegeta's face as she had said those three deadly words. She had seen his facial expression dart from shock to denial and back again, his brain to mouth pathway impaired, unable to formulate a reply.

How did she miss something like that? She shook her head, trying desperately to convince herself that that was in the beginning, the early days. Not now, not when so much had changed between them. They had Trunks for god's sake. He loved her and she wasn't going to allow anyone to tell her otherwise.

_I'm sorry Bulma but it's true. He no longer feels the same away about you. H-He..he…Not knowing how to continue, her conscience just said it. He never did._

"N-N No." Bulma stuttered in shock. Composing herself she knew it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. He hadn't said anything.

Aaargh! Bulma…she was beginning to get on my nerves, her denial of the truth, disgusting. _Bulma quit the pretence already. Surely you must know Vegeta well enough by now to be aware of the fact that he was never one to openly talk about his feelings. How does that saying go? Actions speak louder than words!_ The voice interrupted sharply.

Feeling herself loosing the willpower to defend his actions any longer, Bulma reluctantly agreed and nodded her head. She could not deny that at least, he was still extremely introverted but thanks to her he had opened up a little over the years.

As she nodded, her face had brushed up against one of the several Egyptian cotton pillows that adorned their bed and she found herself reminiscing about the way she used to rest her head upon Vegeta's arm after a bad dream, holding him tightly, close to her, willing her vivid imagination to go away. She recalled him scolding her for her weakness after which he would just lay there, awake and emotionless.

Inhaling sharply, she raised her head from the pillow in shock as she became aware of the bitter truth. He _**had**_ in fact been sending her signs all along showing his disinterest but she was just too ignorant to notice. Too oblivious with the love and devotion she held for him that she had absent-mindedly refused to acknowledge them.

So now you see.

"B-But with Frieza…he once said that Frieza didn't allow his soldiers to form relationships with any being so I…thought…" Biting her plump crimson red lower lip she could not go on. Her inner voice picked up the slack as usual, for that was the way it had always been whenever Bulma could not be exactly that, just Bulma.

Faced with tough business decisions concerning the future of Capsule Corp, or too emotionally fragile to cope after being the recipient of Yamcha's recurrent drunken rage for yet another night. Instead of lowering herself and forgetting her pride for little more than a fraction of a second to ask for help, would refuse, not wanting anyone to see her weakness. Not even her family, those who loved her the most. Dr. Briefs, Pansy Briefs or her little sister Bruna Briefs, no-one at all knew what she was facing. She had made it a point to stand tall, bearing each and every burden alone. Pushing away anyone who got too close. Her stubborn nature never permitting her to break down, no exceptions. She was strong, she had to be, the world depended on the great Bulma Briefs to do what she did best, invent. Invent and captivate the attention of millions. Be the diamond that shone out of the sand and she was never known to disappoint.

From the discovery of this child genius, the whiz kid, the prodigy, Bulma had worked hard to become the mastermind behind every great Capsule Corp invention. It was her desire to keep out-doing herself, exceeding expectations, breaking barriers that no mortal thought possible, pushing herself far beyond her physical and mental capacity, wanting to have the safety of knowing she was the best of the best, forever craving that extra inch of personal satisfaction that set her apart from the world. How great that was, but it was her strive for emotional indifference and independence that had been taking its toll. Forcing her to pay a price she could not afford.

The thick concrete mental walls she had spent years creating, coming crashing down as she watched. The cracks in its surface deepening to reveal large divisions within their foundations, its sturdy structure deteriorating, being reduced to rubble as each day passed. She knew her breakdown was inevitable unless she did something drastic. So she created it, or her to be more exact. The solution to her every problem. A means to an end, only to be summoned in times of great desperation or intense need, otherwise forever remaining in the background. The spectator. Lace Briefs.

_So who am I, you ask?_

_I am the voice of reason. Bulma's closest confidante and I go by the name of Lace. Lace Briefs that is. Whilst I may be nothing but a figment of Bulma's imagination I am just as real as any of you. Always watching her every move, like an unforgettable show on TV. Despite the fact that I am Bulma, I am also Lace, kind of like an alter-ego if you will. Siamese twins sharing the same body. I have my own personality and she has hers, only she is more dependent on me than I am her oddly enough. I am more practical and level-headed, the one who is able to remain calm when the going gets tough; whilst Bulma is precise and tactical, carrying the brains and the brawn._

_We are not to be confused, Bulma and I, for it is she who is the genius behind the Capsule Corporation, not I. She is able to manoeuvre her way quickly out of tricky situations in a way that I cannot, although her lack of thought towards the repercussions of her actions is her largest flaw. Nevertheless together we are Bulma Briefs, but without each other we are nothing but shells of our former selves._

Casting her mind back to what she had said, Bulma had thought that he just wasn't used to having someone care for him after all the years he had spent under Frieza's control...the day he died, was the same day she was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Recollecting that eleventh hour, she remembered watching on in silence as he cried, breaking down, shattering every last wall of resolve he had…releasing years of emotional and mental trauma in a bid to save the future. He didn't know that she knew. Hell! She still didn't even know how she had managed to find herself in the midst of a death battle on Namek. But she had.<p>

Watching him crucially from the moment he had blasted Frieza, laughing evilly saying "Rule number one…never turn your back when you're up against Vegeta, because with me the battle is never over and there's a good chance I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve…"

Assuming Frieza was too injured to defend himself from further onslaught she witnessed him powering up two further medium sized ki balls smugly shouting "Feel my wrath!" before releasing them into the dirt cloud surrounding Frieza's supposedly charred body.

"Never underestimate the power of a true Super Saiyan. So while you gloat about how strong you are, I'll be the victor." His arrogance and naivety in light of the situation was unbelievable.

As soon as the thought passed her mind, Bulma felt herself wanting to rush out onto the battle field to warn him as she caught a glance of an off-white thick tail emerging from the fading dirt cloud, she watched as it swayed dangerously to and fro, from one side to the other like an angry grandfather clock. Making the first motion to move she was interrupted by Lace.

_No! You must NOT interfere._

Stopping herself and regaining a hold on all sensible logic she remembered that she was a) too far away for him to hear her and b) valued her life. Looking back up at his face she had witnessed his classic smirk soon fade into an expression of sheer unbelief and terror. Refocusing her attentions on the dust cloud she saw Frieza emerge, appearing unfazed from his ki attacks and waiting for Vegeta to make the next move, if he dared. He put absolutely everything he had into those attacks, yet nothing. Feeling for the man that stood before her, Bulma turned her head. Not willing herself to watch his impending death like she had watched Yamcha's on Earth.

She had slinked back behind the cliff face. Only relying upon her ears to just about inform her of the scene ahead.

"Don't look so surprised Vegeta. I'll be right with you but first I must exterminate the mighty midget."

Frieza exclaimed before lowering himself down to the ground to stand beside what must have been Gohan.

Sounding smug, I heard Frieza's voice again. "Now then, would you like to have another shot at me?" Risking a glimpse at the scene just mere yards away, I realised that Gohan had more courage, bravery and determination than the Saiyan Prince himself, who still hovered in the sky, frozen mid-air with fear.

"Vegeta how can you be so cold-hearted?" Frieza's sarcastic voice proclaimed, breaking his death-like trance, his eyes beginning to take in the horrific scene before him. The foot of Frieza was upon Gohan's head at this point crushing his bones one at a time. Crack. Crack. Crack. Even from where I was hiding, I could still hear the sound of Gohan's bones being crushed ever so slowly. Grinding.

"Can't you see that the boy is in pain? I guess you're just too petrified to help him aren't you?" Frieza said laughing at Vegeta, before continuing "What a shame, he was such a brave little kid…too bad…it's hard to find good friends in this world."

It was hard to believe that Frieza had even made an effort to sound remorseful at that moment when he happily chose to kill for a living. The audacity of this lizard freak was unreal.

Smirking the tyrant increased the force applied to Gohan's head causing him to scream out in pain. His voice cried out to Vegeta to help but he could do nothing. I saw that. If he attacked now they were all dead without Goku but little did I know, Vegeta was thinking the same thing. He could not just stand by idly and watch another member of his race exterminated. Not now. Not again. He was not a coward. He was the Saiyan Prince for god's sake. That must have meant something.

"There, there, it will all be over soon." Frieza said in a last pitiful attempt to placate the boy. Gohan opening his eyes took one last panicked look at Vegeta before accepting his fate. Closing his eyes once more, he waited for the inevitable.

"Sayonara kid."

Tears pooled out of my eyes in an uncontrollable manner, I had broken my promise to Chichi to ensure Gohan's safety, I had sat back and watched him die, I had failed. Blanking out all around me I allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness, not wanting to wake up to this nightmare.

Awoken by a loud shout, I rose up groggily to my knees, feeling weak, not wanting to be reminded of my failure. As I sat up, I looked around, surveying the area. Namek no longer looked how I remembered it to be, entire islands were gone, large debris was flying through the air, even the cliff I hid behind was half destroyed. It looked like a broken civilisation and in reality, it was. Scanning the area for the others, I saw Vegeta and to the side of him was little Gohan. How he had escaped Frieza no longer mattered to me. He was alive. My heart swelled with joy until I noticed that Frieza was pointing one deadly finger at him, attempting to kill him the same way he had killed Dende, the healing Namekian boy. My smile faded, this was it.

"Look out!" Vegeta shouted. Moving faster than ever, throwing Gohan out of the way of Frieza's finishing attack, just saving him by mere millimetres. Following that red beam of deadliness, I could only gaze on as the nearby cliffs were obliterated to nothing more than fine dust. No sign of it having even been there in the first place.

"Thanks Vegeta, you saved us". I shook my head in disbelief. Even at the very end, Gohan was still being Gohan, polite and respectful, I thought. Maybe I would have laughed had the situation not been teetering between death and survival.

Vegeta smirked at Gohan's true gratitude, almost as if to crack a joke with himself. "I didn't save you." Vegeta replied gruffly. Taking his eyes off Gohan and facing forward he sneered "You're not worth it." Producing a small chuckle he stated. "I guess you guys just aren't up to my new powers" Is this guy for real I thought? He just got beat down by Frieza and he's going back for more?

Vegeta continued walking forwards towards Frieza unfazed. Rambling off something about being a super Saiyan, I saw Frieza's eyes widen slightly in shock yet he stood his ground willing him to explain. When he did not, I looked to the others to see if they knew what this super Saiyan was, there stares were blank as they watched Vegeta.

"At last the power is all mine Frieza"

Calling forth his power from within and allowing it to fill every last muscle fibre, Vegeta had stood there. Ki flaring around him, glowing blue. According to the others he seemed to have gotten strong enough to fight Frieza head on. I just hoped that it was enough.

Raising a rock from the ground using nothing more than ki he pushed it forward with the strength of his hand, aiming it directly at Frieza. He then began to attack head on, not leaving any room for retaliation. Punch, punch, kick, uppercut, he continued. Each blow was dodged by one bored and unfazed lizard.

"You're making me mad" he screamed. Punching with more ferocity, he attacked Frieza once more.

"He's winning. Look Vegeta's got him on the ropes now Gohan"

"No. He won't win. H-He cant."

Piccolo's fears were realised when Frieza interrupted Vegeta's onslaught saying 'Quit fooling yourself my friend, you're no match for my speed'.

"W-what?…Where did he go? I-I don't believe it…he vanished".

Looking around him, Vegeta could not see Frieza. "It's impossible"

"There's no…sign of him anywhere."

Hearing Frieza laugh, Vegeta was brought out of his daze about his disappearance, turning around. He saw that he had been right behind him all along. He began to realise that maybe he was not strong enough to defeat Frieza. Maybe he wasn't the super saiyan after all. Seeing the hopeful, confident look in Vegeta's eyes fade into the distance and knowing I could do nothing was torture.

"Nn-n-o. No. No"

Freiza continuing to laugh said 'Well it looks like you're not a super saiyan after all…so sorry I guess that makes you the loser'.

Too shocked to move as the realisation of how weak he was in comparison to Freiza. His ki was like a little drop of water in the vast ocean that was Frieza's power.

"Vegeta face it. Your fight with me is futile and useless. Just wake up, you're blind and delusional. You keep going on about being a super saiyan. But it's just a myth Vegeta. I've never seen one, have you? You're such a chump." Frieza said laughing at him.

Vegetas resolve was weakening, I could see it. He was trying to convince himself that Frieza was wrong, he was meant to be the super Saiyan like his father had told him all those years ago. Yes, Vegeta was the super Saiyan, he was.

"You're wrong. I am a super saiyan." Throwing one large deadly sized ki ball at Frieza I watched as the others watched in awe of his power whilst Frieza just stood there in the same position on the ground. Not moving. Did he not see the blast approaching? I thought.

"Idiot". Frieza jumping to dodge the attack at the last possible moment.

Upon Vegeta seeing Frieza had dodged his attack, he continued to fire ki ball after ki ball in the hope that he could hit Frieza. His frustration becoming apparent as Frieza effortlessly avoided each one and each light dotted the blue Namekian sky.

Moving closer to the cliff, I tried to shield myself as I felt the power from his attacks. It was frightening, the ground under me began to shake and tremble. Before I could even think to move, large pieces of the half-demolished cliff I stood under began to fall. One unfortunately hitting me on the head and managing to render me unconscious.

_Bulma. Bulma get up. Get up now._

Opening my eyes, I could only see darkness. Trying to move my arms seemed to be the next obvious thing to do, but I could not. Breathing became difficult as large boulders were piled on me. Their weight increasing dramatically as each moment went by. Crushing me. Using my strength, I tried to shift some of the boulders. The burning of my muscles increasing. The pain becoming unbearable but I persisted. Seconds becoming minutes, I lost track of how long I had spent under the rubble. Some time later I heard small boulders rolling of me. The crushing become less. My arms become free. Urging me to continue. With one final push, I was able to free myself from the rubble. Pushing myself away from the rocks and standing up, I look around. The entire cliff structure was no more. All that could be seen was bare ground for miles . Looking around for Vegeta and the others I spotted them on a nearby island. Frieza still standing, and holding what I thought was Vegeta. Jumping into the water immediately, I swam as best as I could to be closer. A few minutes passed and I reached them. If Gohan had heard me he did not make it known. I crept closer. The tension in the air was so thick, the atmosphere was almost unbearably hot.

It seems in the time I was unconscious, Vegeta had taken quite a beating from Frieza and was now sprawled out on the ground near death. Looking at Frieza he had his arm raised ready to finish what he had started. Finger pointing at one single spot on his left chest, ready to pierce his heart.

Vegeta closed his eyes, ready for the finishing move. The lines of his face deepened, his grip on the earth tightened as his tensed his muscles. He was going to die.

"Goku?" All eyes turned to face him. Naturally I too looked. Goku, was here?

"Hey…Kakarot…you made it" Vegeta said turning to face him from his position on the ground .

Frieza and Goku then began to talk and fight but I could barely hear them, let alone see them. They were moving faster than I could keep up with. The sounds of their fists colliding was all I could hear. Landing back onto the ground, I watched as Frieza attempted to kill Goku using his death beam once more. Throwing myself to the ground, I hid once more. I didn't want to get hit on the head again. Once the sounds of destruction slowed to a silent whisper I risked a glance at the scene ahead.

Goku and the others were somehow still standing. Wow, these guys are tough…

Vegeta suddenly began to laugh, although there was nothing funny about the situation at all. We were all about to die unless Goku defeated Frieza and he was laughing?

"Who would have thought a lowly soldier like you Kakarot. I commend you. Frieza you fool., you don't get it do you? Kakarot's not an ordinary saiyan." Vegeta explained sitting upwards. It seemed his rest from Friezas attacks had strengthened him some but not nearly enough to withstand another attack.

"He is a super saiyan." Friezas eyes widened slightly in surprise, but the thought was quickly dismissed. I too didn't believe it. It was just a legend after all. Vegeta thought he was a super saiyan and now he's on the floor inches from death .

"That's right, you heard me. If there is a god, he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day. How great, this is a dream come true…to see you beaten by a saiyan." Vegeta continued to laugh.

Frieza quickly put a stop to Vegeta's talking by shooting a single death beam at his heart. It pierced his chest cavity completely and left him speechless as he sunk into the ground.

I could not take my eyes off of Vegetas body. The way his breathing began to slow. The blood that adorned his armour and even the blood that began to trickle from his mouth and his wounds. His arms clenched the earth under him as he struggled to hold on to life for that little bit longer.

"Kakarot…listen. Don't be so soft. Theres no stinking honour in…any of this." His breathing became more laboured. I could hear his lungs filling with blood as his heart struggled to continue beating.

"Its just a game, play to win. There are no rules." Vegetas eyes then began to glaze over, as if his entire life was flashing before his eyes. Every battle, every killing, every heart ache.

"You're going to have to get over your soft heartedness. Do it. Forget about your feelings. You have to, they'll get you killed. They'll get you killed Kakarot."

"I can't. I can't change who I am. Not on the battlefield. My feelings are my guide. Besides everybody deserves a second chance to change their ways, just like you had."

"Fool. You don't…know what you're dealing with." Vegeta continued to cough up more blood. He wouldn't have long now. His organs would begin to fail soon enough if they haven't already. It was hard watching him die, even after all the wrongs he has committed. It was so hard.

"No, theres more. He killed our home planet. It was him."

"Your father and mine, the whole planet. He blew it up. No one survived but us. Ask him if you want. He'll tell you. He's proud of it."

"Please stop talking Vegeta, it's sapping all of your strength."

"No listen. You have to hear this." The tears began to well around the corners of his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Not yet.

"We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more."

His tears began to fall rapidly, as if to wash away years of torment and pain. It was at that moment I felt myself letting go. The man before me was no monster, for a monster cannot shed tears for his people.

"He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted. And said he'd kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway…along with everyone else. He was scared of us. Scared that a super saiyan would be born someday and rise up to overthrow him." This revelation shocked me more than anything. Looking over to Frieza I saw his smirk, I hated him. I hated what he did, he didn't care at all. That much could be seen. He was the monster.

"Please no more. Save your strength" Goku pleaded with Vegeta.

Raising his hand to Goku in a final plea, Vegeta begged.

"Kakarot please, destroy Frieza, he made me what I am. Don't..let him…do it…to anyone else. Whatever it takes…stop him. Please."

Words failing him, I watched on as Vegetas arm fell lifelessly to the ground. His heavy breathing stopped. His tears continued to fall for a moment longer, pooling on the earth beneath him before drying up completely. His features relaxed, frowning no more. He stopped struggling and embraced death as it took him away. He was at peace.

* * *

><p>Watching him speak like that. Letting go of his pride, releasing years of emotional torment and pain he had held inside since the oblivion of his people. Just that very thought had once broken Bulma's heart into several tiny little pieces. He was no longer the monster he had pretended to be, his heart was more full of emotion than even Goku could hope to compare. That was the man Bulma had fallen in love with and that was who she believed he was.<p>

_'He never loved you Bulma. Its time that you knew the truth. I cannot shield you from the things you do not wish to hear.'_

"No…" she was imagining things she thought, looking into his behaviour too deeply. Thinking up the impossible. She knew what he was and what he was capable of being, she had seen it on Namek. Trying to convince herself of this truth was hard as the mental voice in her head returned.

_'Yes, you did nothing but love him, but you can't lie to yourself any more Bulma! You have noticed he barely speaks to you unless he wants something haven't you! Training bots, gravity room upgrades…350G's one day, 450G's the next, new armour after he beats himself senseless against your wishes, food fit for a Prince…the list never ends! Get it together Bulma! You know the truth so stop running!'_

Pondering over these things she knew the voice was right. He no longer even argued with her, smirking she remembered the day he once told her he loved it because the fire in her eyes was alluring and reminded him of the Saiyan queen, his mother. It was something she also loved because he was so witty and quick to retort, no man had ever dared to challenge Bulma Briefs but this Saiyan was no mere man.

'He must have loved me at least once right?' Bulma thought as she continued to remember how he now spent longer hours training only to return when he knew she'd be asleep before leaving again before she woke and barely acknowledging her during meal times. If not for the fact that he still grunted responses occasionally and continued to grace her bed with his oh-so-mighty presence, she would have thought he didn't care. But it was all too clear. He had only stayed with her because he had a responsibility to Trunks and pitied her for the love and complete adoration she had for him…only out of pity she repeated.

"Pity."

She spat the word out of her mouth like it was poison. She hated the word, it made her feel weak which was all she was to Vegeta she painfully realised. A pitiful earthling who had managed to trap him by falling pregnant. Bulma couldn't believe it had taken her all this time to see the truth, he had practically said the words himself when she had told him she was pregnant! God…it was so clear. She sighed. It was too clear in fact. Crystal…

(A/N: Special thanks to DevilsDoCry for Beta-ing :) Check out his Vegeta fics, definitely unique and interesting :D Hope you enjoy this chapter all. I know you've waited for it for some time. Thanks to all who reviewed. Shall be updating more now that I have some free time to write. )


	2. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have reviewed, I hope I addressed all your questions regarding this story :) Your support was also much appreciated.

Just want to point out that in the beginning when Vegeta first came to stay with Bulma he was very sharp and quick tongued. He didn't really care about anyone. He was the almighty Saiyan Prince we all know and love. However after some years, just before Buu he has softened a little and is beginning to enjoy life on Earth so his character changes. He may seem a little out of character as a result, but this will become clearer later on :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

Glancing over to the digital clock on her bedside table, it read 7:30am.

"Half an hour till breakfast…"

Running her hands shakily through her hair out of frustration and nervousness she got out of bed and walked into their en-suite bathroom. Removing her dressing gown and stepping into the modern style shower she had built, she turned the shower dial to full and set the temperature to 40 degrees. As the smouldering hot water ran down her body memories assaulted her mind. Flashback after flashback after flashback. No longer able to stand she sat down on the floor of the modern shower. Her back sliding down against the cold glass panels as she did so, she cradled her knees as she watched her life flash before her eyes, all she could see were memories of Vegeta. As they raced before her she caught herself smiling in many of them.

The times Vegeta had surprised her by joining her in the shower. Wrapping his strong arms around her, his muscular chest against her slender toned back. A porcelain complexion against his dark brown tanned skin. Him kissing her back from shoulder to shoulder as the water ran over them. Just then with him around her, she felt like she was elsewhere, standing under a waterfall in the Amazon, lush green vegetation surrounding her, the smell of fresh in season flowers all around her. She closed her eyes smiling as she wrapped her hands around his arms wanting to remember this feeling forever. His warmth, his touch, his breath tickling her ears. It felt so real she thought, but before she could go on, she felt herself being pulled away into another memory. In this one she was sitting on his lap as they bathed together in the bath tub. He took each of her hands, interlocking his fingers in hers and turned her around so they were now facing each other. Stradding his waist she felt his arms wrap around her petite frame, that sense of security was what she had longed for throughout her life…but where was it now?

Saddened by the sudden loss of this security and comfort, Bulma thought to herself 'Oh Vegeta...' exhaling deeply as she did so. So caught up in her thoughts of Vegeta she neglected to hear the little pitter-patter of footsteps that ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door open.

"**Moooooooom**!"

Bulma was startled out of her daze placing a hand on her chest. 'What was that?' She wondered jumping to her feet.

"**Mooom? Where are you?**" Trunks shouted frantically.

"Mmm…Trunks? I'm in the shower honey, what's wrong?"

"Its Dad…Where's Dad?" Trunks asked.

Bulma openly scoffed from behind the bathroom door. 'What a question for him to ask!' Wrapping a towel around her, she opened the door calmly and replied.

"Have you checked the GR?" Trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice was as difficult as it gets, she didn't want to reveal the workings of her mind to her son, at least not right now. She wasn't ready.

"Duh? Mom! He's not in there. He said we could train together this morning last week for a little bit before breakfast because I got a good score on a pop quiz at school…and beat Goten" Trunks replied smirking. Still gloating over his obvious victory over the Son family; too much like his father Bulma thought shaking her head in disapproval.

"But I swear Mom, I was only like two minutes late and he wasn't there" Trunks finished.

Thinking about her conversation with Trunks, she knew how much he adored his father. He literally worshipped the ground he stood on, cherishing every short moment he had with him. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she wondered whether he would still feel the same way had he known about the way his father had reacted to his conception. Piecing together her thoughts she looked back to that day seven years ago.

* * *

><p>Pacing in the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror, face to face with the life changing truth she never thought she would hear. She was pregnant. Being told at the tender age of fourteen that she had ovarian cysts only for doctors to realise she had the early stages of ovarian cancer. They had immediately operated removing the cancerous tissue and giving her several doses of radiotherapy and chemotherapy. Being told she would not be able to go to school for a while paled in comparison to being told she could no longer work with the lab technicians till she had the all clear which could take years considering they figured it was the overexposure to the harsh chemicals that had caused her to develop cancer at such a young age.<p>

As devastated as she was, she wanted to curl up and die when doctors told her that she may never be able to have children. That was the main reason why she never bothered with birth control or contraception with Vegeta. There was no need, or so she thought.

Twenty three pregnancy tests later she was convinced. She indeed was pregnant. The impossible became possible, this was her miracle child and she was going to keep it. Now all she had to do was tell Vegeta, how would he react she thought? Maybe he would be excited to finally have another Saiyan in the family after the destruction of Vegetasai at the hands of Frieza or a so called meteor shower he was told at the time.

I wasn't even aware of Vegeta's presence in our bedroom until he shouted. "**Woman!**"

'Shit! It's Vegeta!' I thought.

"Quit your endless pacing. I want to shower already and I'm fed up of listening to your senseless chattering and fat feet hitting the floor. Get out."

'Crap. He can't come in here, not now!' Throwing everything into a nearby trashbag as fast as I could. Knowing I'd only have a few seconds before Vegeta came hurtling in here.

Having a quick look to see if I'd missed any pregnancy tests on the granite basin and seeing none. I realised I was good to go. Grabbing the bag tightly, I walked out of the bathroom. Throwing a backwards glance at Vegeta who was right on my tail (had I had one), I said "Bathroom's all yours Veggie."

He was already so worked up about me having taken so long to get out and delaying his lunch he didn't even dignify my nickname with a comment. Just storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Taking off downstairs I went to throw the plastic bag in the main trash. I saw my Mom busy preparing lunch for us all to eat.

"Hey Mom. Lunch smells good."

"Thanks honey, I know how much Mr. Vegeta likes to eat after his morning training sessions so I made lots of sandwiches for him to eat. There's tuna, egg, ham, cheese, bacon and turkey. Everyone's favourites."

"Wow Mom, that sure is a lot." I said trying to distract her, but not much goes by unnoticed by good ol' Pansy Briefs!

"What's that Bulma?"

"Whats what?"

"That bag you're carrying?"

Quickly hiding the bag behind my back I said. "Oh, that? Erm its nothing. I was just throwing out the trash."

"How thoughtful of you, but its Wednesday? Trash day isn't till Friday"

"Erm...yeah...I-I-Erm...just wanted to help. Yeah, the trash was just full in my room so I just wanted to help. Yeah that's it."

Not believing a word she said, Pansy said "Thanks Bulma. Now go and call your sister down for lunch. Your father too, I think he's still working in the lab."

"Okay Mom" Bulma said dumping the bag and walking away.

It was then, knowing that the coast was clear did Pansy search the bag Bulma had mysteriously thrown away. Sneaking a quick peek into the bag, she found lots of positive pregnancy tests. Dropping the bag she squealed.

"Im going to be a grandmother after all…sooo much shopping to be done. I wonder if it's a girl or boy…oh well it doesn't even matter I'll just shop for both." Pansy said giggling to herself.

"Oh wow Im going to have to prepare more food for Bulma now that she's expecting, I remember how much I ate with her and even more with her sister, Bruna. Oh this is all so exciting!" Pansy then began to prepare even more sandwiches, grabbing three slices of bread at once.

"Sandwiches just won't do now…I know, I'll make a cake. Everyone loves cake." Scurrying around the kitchen searching in all the cupboards for the right ingredients to make the perfect cake. Vanilla, nutmeg, cocoa powder, flour, eggs…Pansy made sure she found all that she needed to begin making the cake mixture to celebrate.

One by one everyone arrived and was seated at the table. Dr Briefs and Pansy at either table end. Bruna was next to Bulma and Vegeta sat opposite Bulma.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself here darling" Dr Briefs stated as he reached for a tuna sandwich."

"Why thank you dear, can't have my daughter not getting all the nutrients she needs, especially now" Pansy said making eye contact and winking at Bulma. Bruna looked up at her mother confusedly, missing the wink and went back to eating her food.

Bulma eyes widened and she suddenly cleared her throat and reached for her glass of water, taking a huge gulp before putting on a fake smile. Her eyes finding a very interesting spot in the corner of the room.

Vegeta noticed her change of behaviour and looked around at everyone else to see if they had noticed also but they had not.

Seeing Bulma would not continue, Pansy just had to say something. "Shatsu dear, did Bulma tell you that she was pregnant?"

Spitting out his drink in surprise, he exclaimed "_Pregnant, did you say dear_?" Bruna shrieked with excitement then ran over across the table, grabbing Bulma in a death like hug.

"Bulma, you sly dog, why didn't you tell me?"

Speechless Bulma turned back to Vegeta to try to explain in any way possible, when she caught a glimpse of his retreating form as he left the room. Pushing her sister away she ran outside to find Vegeta, there was no way she could raise a child by herself, she needed him now more than ever.

'Damn, where did he go?'

Returning back inside, figuring that Vegeta had taken off for lands unknown once again she just wanted to get away from it all. Now that he knew, he wouldn't want a child. Who was she kidding? He was the universe's most feared and wanted, there was no way in HFIL that he'd stay on this 'pathetic' mudball as he called it, to be with her and raise her child.

"Bulma dear, I made you some cake. Look its your favourite, strawberry and raspberry with a creamy filling."

"Not now Mom." Bulma said rather rudely before taking off upstairs. Bruna then ran to go after her sister but her father stopped her.

"I think Bulma has some things she needs to think about, leave her be. If she wants to talk, she'll come to you." Dr Briefs said shooting a guilty disapproving look at Bunny.

"Oh Shatsu, don't look at me like that, you know I only want whats best for our daughter, and being pregnant is great news."

"For you maybe, Pansy, you shouldn't have interfered though honey". Dr Briefs replied before calmy taking a distraught Pansy into the lounge. Bruna just remained at the foot of the staircase, hoping her sister would be okay.

Bulma ran up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door with force before sliding down it in defeat. As she sat on the pink carpeted floor, she held her head in her hands, her hair covering her face as tears began to run down each side of her face.

"Oh Bulma, what now? He's gone…"

Hearing the balcony door slam, she looked upwards sharply. "I thought I told you to go…Vegeta?"

It wasn't her mother coming to disturb her again, rather it was Vegeta. She ran up towards him and grabbed him like she never wanted to let go. Holding him tightly she said into his clothes,

"I thought you were gone."

When he didn't reply, or raise his arms around her she looked up at his face, he wasn't looking at her but rather he was facing the portrait of us together. His voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play stupid with me Bulma, I know you know what Im talking about. Im only going to ask this once more, is it true?" His voice had risen slightly.

"Yes, its true. But I don't know how…"

"Ofcourse you know how Woman, don't be silly."

"That's not what I meant, I thought I couldn't have children."

"Well you thought wrong. Get rid of it. I cannot father this child"

"But its my child also, I can't do as you ask"

"I wasn't asking."

"Now you listen to me" Bulma replied, her own voice raising to levels unknown. Releasing him and pointing a finger up into his face. "This is my child, Im not having an abortion."

"Fine, then don't expect anything of me, for you may be disappointed. I do not know how to be a father, nor was I given a good example of one growing up."

"So you'll stay to help?"

"I never said that, as soon as I have gained enough strength to defeat Kakarott and the androids, Im leaving this pathetic mudball. I will not raise any half-saiyan brat."

He had then pushed himself away from me causing myself to fall to the ground, while he flew away towards the forests near Capsule Corp. I was left alone in my bedroom once again. I did not know how long I sat on the floor waiting for him to return. Days became weeks and my tears continued to fall endlessly. I did not move from that one place, for my entire world had fallen. It was too much for me to rebuild. Too much for me to deal with.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Mom…MOM" Shaken out of her daydream, she noticed her face was wet from tears. Wiping them away her eyes focused on one concerned Trunks who was watching her intently.<p>

"Yes Trunks?"

"Are you okay, I was talking to you, and you stopped listening?"

"Im fine, Trunks. Why don't you go have another look for Vegeta and if you find him, tell him breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sure Mom."

Getting herself dressed, she saw it was ten minutes past eight. She would need to hurry up, if she wanted to make her 10am appointment with the heads of department this morning. Rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, she prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, regular toast, baked beans, water for Vegeta, orange juice for Trunks and coffee for herself. She had a feeling she was going to need the whole pot.

Setting the table, she sat down and waited for the rest of her family to join her. Not long afterwards Trunks and Vegeta came sauntering in, they sat down and without another word, everyone began to eat.

Bulma was enjoying her meal, but she refused to make eye contact with Vegeta for she was still very unsure about their relationship and where she stood in his life.

"Mom, I found Dad." Trunks casually said in-between bites when no-one began to speak.

"Oh really? Where was he?"

"He was out on the lawn by the GR"

"That's nice, did you train with him after all?"

"No." he said

"Hmm...why not?" Bulma said taking another bite of her toast.

"He said he was busy"

"That's a shame, too busy for his wife and now his son too." Bulma spitefully said, throwing her napkin down onto the table and excusing herself from her half eaten meal. Trunks looked up confusedly between both his parents.

"Bulma sit down." Vegeta said. His voice dominating the air around him. She continued to walk away.

"Bulma, Im talking to you." He had not missed the twitching of her ears as she ate nor their redness in colour. He knew she was angry, for she had unknowingly been projecting her feelings through their bond.

Returning to the table, she sat down. Shooting death glares at the man who was supposed to love her till death. Vegeta continued to eat until he could take her staring no longer. Setting his fork and knife down, he made eye contact with her.

"Trunks, excuse your mother and I, we have some things to discuss."

Trunks immediately hightailed it out of there and flew to Goten's house. He knew when an argument was brewing it was best to leave home for a while and come back when it was sorted. That and his parents never _discussed_ anything.

They sat in an unbreakable staring competition for several minutes. Silence filling the air, till Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she had to say what was on her mind.

"Do you even love me?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to stuff them back again, but it was too late for that. Pretending to be mad at Vegeta was hard enough for even their heart beats were in sync with each other. She searched his eyes for any signs of an answer but he had his emotions guarded from her.

Sighing, not wanting to look at Bulma. Vegeta lowered his gaze and calmly said "I don't know." He knew this day would come and he still was unsure of a lot of things. He had so many mixed emotions and feelings. He just wasn't sure of anything anymore.

This was too much for Bulma to take. Throwing her arms up in the air, she began to hyper ventilate. Standing up and walking around in circles she began. "Why Vegeta? Am I not good enough for you? Is our son not good enough for you?"

"Bulma…"

Continuing as if she hadn't heard him. "Why did you promise yourself to me and make me promise myself to you, if you weren't sure? The day I said I do, was the happiest day of my life. I thought we were perfect." By this point Bulma was in tears.

"I don't know. I…don't know." The way he felt with her was like no other feeling in the galaxy, but he knew it wasn't his destiny to be happy. It never had been.

"I don't know is not a good enough answer. Tell me, yes or no?"

"I cannot give you an answer." Bulma's persistence and the sound and smell of her salty tears were beginning to get to Vegeta. He knew Bulma was special. She was so special to him that he in fact could not stand to see her cry nor be the cause of her pain.

"Vegeta look at me. Please" Bulma said after a few moments of silence with her gazing out of the kitchen window over the sink. Walking over to where he sat, she grabbed his face with her hands either side, turning his face towards her. His eyes were empty, no emotion, no life, no love. When he did not, say anything more she realised she too had nothing more to say to him. The truth was there and she had seen it. She had finally seen.

Lace's words replayed in her mind. _He doesn't love you. He never did._

"Right, figures." Bulma scoffed dejectedly before walking away. She dried her face and re-adjusted her royal blue Dolce suit, smoothing down the edges of her shirt with her fingers.

"When you can give me an answer let me know, Im going to work." Bulma grabbed her briefcase and capsule case before dashing outside. Slamming the door on her way out, there was no reason for her to stay. She knew when she wasn't wanted, and didn't want to waste any more time, she had a meeting to attend to. If he didn't love her, then fine. She didn't need a man to make her happy. She was everything every woman wished for. Beautiful, successful, a business woman and rich. If that was all life had to offer her then she would damn well make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Continuing to sit at the kitchen table. He held his head in his arms out of frustration. So many thoughts ran through his mind.<p>

He had been running all his life, searching for answers. Always hiding behind his façade of strength, and finally when he had to provide an answer to a simple question, he could not. It had not been easy for him at all to embrace family life. Even to settle down on this mudball was difficult. His pride was in tatters. The basis of his entire race, his tail, _gone_.

To rebuild took time and just when he thought he had re-established his place as the Saiyan Prince, the most feared in the universe, it was ripped from his hands. The destiny he should have had snatched by Kakarott and his idiot brat. The taste of pure power as the Legendary no longer his to have. Life was cruel he conceded, but life with Bulma was peaceful. She was beautiful indeed, he would never tell her that though. He loved the way her blue eyes sparkled like the oceans reflecting sunlight when she spoke to him. The way her hair dropped down her shoulders when she worked in the lab. He loved her lips, her body, her smile, her fire. She was amazing. She made him happy. But did he love _her_? All those times she had said those three words to him, he had not known what to do. Does he say it back? Is he becoming weak? Forming attachments to other beings…no he couldn't have that. Attachments involve emotions, and emotions make one weak. Weaknesses can be exploited. And that then leads to death. First thing he was taught as a warrior. No, he couldn't have that happening. The Saiyan prince would not let himself fall victim to this love.

The more he stayed with Bulma, the more he felt his resolve break, his strength failing him in this battle he couldn't win. He felt himself growing to enjoy her company and presence. The way she talked, walked, her attitude, her personality, everything about her was perfect. It was alluring. He found himself being drawn towards her. He couldn't keep away. The closer he got, the more it scared him. He was falling in love.

Love? What was love? There was no word for love on Vegetasai. All he had ever known was hatred, pain and torture. Love got you killed, it was a weakness. There was no place for weak warriors in the galaxy. And he was definitely a warrior. His father had warned him of such a love long ago. It was ironic how his fathers weakness to love got him killed. His love for his mother, blinded him to see the truth behind Friezas deception. He bowed to that lizard freak, and gave up his right as ruler. He deserved to die, he had no pride.

Shattering the glasses around him as his ki began to rise, he screamed in frustration. How could he say he loved Bulma when he had to show his strength. He had to be strong and love made you weak. He had seen it enough times in the past. Love meant nothing if you were too weak to fight for survival. That was his mantra, he had repeated it enough times over the years to become convinced. Love equals weakness. He was sure of it.

He had tried to avoid Bulma, but even that did not work for she was persistent. The more he ignored, the more she wormed her way back to him. The more he ran further away, the more he ran towards her. Not a single moment went by where he did not want to make love to her repeatedly, to feel her around him as he held her. He had been happiest with her, _she_ gave him a son. _She_ gave him an heir, _she_ gave him hope.

He wasn't sure how he even felt about turning to a life of peace. Killing no more. It was a tough decision for him to make. Even when he was under that ruthless tyrant, he did enjoy killing. Young, old, it didn't matter. Killing was killing. The rush of adrenaline as you looked into your prey's eyes before snatching the very life out of them. He felt like god. The feeling was not comparable to anything else, it was unique. It was blood lust. How he missed all the killing, it was the only thing he was certain about. The sense of power as the blood of millions dripped down his hands and over his body. The stench of the dead around him, the cries as they begged for their lives, he loved all of it. He was Prince Vegeta, head of the Cold Army, the universe's most feared. His name alone struck fear into the coldest hearts. Even thinking about it now, made him run his tongue over his canines as blood coursed through his veins. The Oozaru within him raged. Shivering he shook himself out of it.

He had been given a choice, would he choose love or power?


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Do you even love me?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to stuff them back again, but it was too late for that. Pretending to be mad at Vegeta was hard enough, for even their heart beats were in sync with each other. She searched his eyes for any signs of an answer but he had his emotions guarded from her.

"When you can give me an answer let me know, I'm going to work." Bulma grabbed her briefcase and capsule car case before dashing outside. Slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her car, she rested her head on the dashboard. How? Just how she had woken up this morning, a happy woman to this, a nervous wreck, it was insane. It was madness. She had no idea what to do. Her entire world had fallen apart in a matter of mere hours, shattered all around her. Vegeta was her all and without him she was left completely defenceless and alone. The reality was almost overbearing. Her safety blanket ripped away from her as the truth sunk in.<p>

He didn't love her.

Three simple words was all it had taken. But unfortunately they weren't the ones she wanted to hear. _I don't know._ Love. Hate. Oxymoron. The distinct edges of the two blurring, merging, fading away into nothingness. She didn't know which side she was on. She had never known. Confusion had long since taken over.

She loved Vegeta, with all of her heart yet it was hard to accept that he didn't love her back. That love for him would never die out, she was sure of it. It was easy enough to say she was okay and didn't care or give a damn as she had done so many times before. But this was her husband, the man she was married to, her Vegeta, her love. They had spent seven whole years together. She couldn't just pretend that she didn't care. It was too late, much too late for that.

Late? 9:30. Shit. She was going to be really late for this meeting if she didn't get going. She had spent far too much time thinking about someone who didn't even love her.

Keying in the four digit code at record speed to the right of her, the engine purred to life. Systems awoke from their deep slumber and their bright lights sparkled like stars in the night sky.

"Hello. Destination please, Mrs Briefs?"

"Capsule Corporation headquarters and fast."

"Destination set. Estimated arrival time 09:47am"

"Wait." She was having second thoughts about leaving. She loved Vegeta yet here she was leaving him. Should he not be more important than anything else? _Even_ her work?

_Till death do us part. **Elahish grunhina blug.**_

But he said he didn't love her, so what should she do?

Looking back at the house, she saw Vegeta stand up in anger and overturn the kitchen table, causing everything to come crashing down to the floor. She could tell from the expression on his face that he was angry, but no, she couldn't stay. She needed to get away from him for a while. She had made her choice. It was now time for him to make his.

"Confirmed. Go." Turning herself around to face the city and fastening her seatbelt, she did not see Vegeta turn sharply and move to the double glazed window doors. She did not see the blood that ran down from his hands to his fingertips as he reached out towards her. She did not see the pure look of loneliness in his eyes. She just did not see at all.

Sitting in silence, she contemplated her actions. Did she make the right choice in leaving? Their conversation was all she could focus on, his words were continuously replayed in her mind.

_I don't know. I don't know. I don't know._

His eyes had shown no emotion. Their emptiness was what scared her the most. Did he not care at all?

Had he _**ever**_ cared?

She could not have imagined her whole relationship with Vegeta. Fabricated this love from nothing but her imagination. Its lies. There was no way she could have misunderstood him to the point where seven years later she was still questioning his love for her. Or had she?

Her tears continued to fall. It was so hard to love and not be loved back. It was heart breaking. How could she have believed he ever loved her? How could she have gotten herself to believe he cared about her, and her son, even this world. How had she managed to build this life of deception, lie after lie. Love after love. Fight after fight. It hurt. It hurt so much.

_Bulma just stop. Thinking about the situation will not change a thing. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Go to work, and show Vegeta you can be just as great without him._

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's just so hard, you know? I loved him and _still _love him even now. But you're right, you've always been right. He never loved me. I finally see it." Bulma sighed.

I finally see…oh Vegeta…

Bulma shook her head in frustration. "No. I have a business to run, a life to rebuild and a son who needs me…I cannot keep thinking about you. It's always been about you. I hate it." Bulma said, banging her fists down on the dashboard and breathing deeply. She then sat up and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. It was hard to forget all about the events of the morning. The hurt, the rejection, her anger. But she wasn't alone. She had Lace. The person she could always count on. The only person she could count on.

With renewed confidence, she adjusted her shirt. She was Bulma Briefs. The Bulma Briefs. And this Bulma was going places with or without a Saiyan by her side. No matter how difficult that may be.

Bulma wiped her face free of her tears, and re-applied her makeup. No-one needed to see how upset she was and had been, especially not at work.

She sat back in her chair and laid her head back in defeat. Fed up of listening to the silence of her car and her mind's thoughts as they wandered back to Vegeta; Bulma turned the radio on like she did every morning and gazed at the city buildings.

"News today, there has been an earthquake in the Pacific Ocean. Scientists say the epicentre of the earthquake is yet to be confirmed, but there is a chance of tsunami within the Pacific area. Seismic waves of magnitude 7.3 on the Richter scale were detected at approximately 3:35am this morning. Nearby towns and cities along the Pacific Ring Of Fire and within a two hundred mile radius have been notified for evacuation. There is also further warning of frequent tremors within the area due to the severity of the earthquake. This story shall be updated as more information is received.

In other more local news, celebrity Bulma Briefs, the owner of the Capsule Corporation was spotted over the weekend with her son, Trunks Briefs, at the beach enjoying the nice summer weather. Unfortunately, husband Mr Vegeta Briefs, was not present on this family day out. When questioned about his whereabouts it seemed that Mrs Briefs was unavailable for comment. However sources close to Mrs Briefs have allegedly reported that their marriage is on the rocks."

Turning off the radio, Bulma looked outside, deep in thought. It seemed everyone but herself had noticed that her marriage was not quite what she thought it was. Even as smart as she was, it seemed that she could not even read between the lines. In all honesty she had never even thought she would need to with Vegeta. Everything was always in black and white with him, no hidden agendas, just plain and simple. Or so she thought.

She was the princess, or now queen of Capsule Corp., she had gotten her prince and now she was meant to live happily ever after. Why was her life not following the fairytale? Where was her goddamn happily ever after? Fuck. Where had she gone wrong?

'Even Cinderella got her happily ever after and she was sweeping floors for a living…how much more the fucking head of CC...'

"Mrs Briefs, we have arrived at the Capsule Corporation headquarters. Time is 09:53am. Have a great day."

Shaken out of her daydream and anger, Bulma glanced at the digital clock not believing that it was 9:53.

"Wow. Seven minutes till the board meeting. Great." Bulma said sarcastically. Being late to yet another important business meeting would not sit well with her father. She was just thankful this time it was not with the board of directors. Grabbing her briefcase with her blazer rashly folded in the crook of her arm, she began to walk briskly to the main entrance.

Unfortunately as the work day begins at 8am for Capsule Corp. employees, the grounds were full of people and navigating her way around became difficult. It was at times like these, Bulma wished she had created alternate level pathways between buildings.

"Good Morning Mrs Briefs"

"Yes..yes. Good Morning." Not in the mood for small talk she rushed by her employees before finally reaching the main desk at reception.

"Good Morning Mrs Briefs."

"Morning Akiko. Please make sure to greet the heads of department when they arrive and notify Yoko, my secretary of their arrival. Keep them entertained and Yoko will inform you of when I am ready to receive them for the meeting. Okay?"

"Yes Mrs Briefs."

"Great. If any problem, just call Yoko. See you later."

Walking speedily to the elevator, Bulma could just feel that this was going to be a busy day. She could already hear the orders coming in from companies all over the globe. Her staff were already working at maximum capacity to fulfil the outstanding order for six major organisations worldwide, as well as several hundred privately owned companies within the country, as her father had nicely pointed out to her last week. There was no way Bulma could meet these orders by their deadlines without any luck, let alone any more.

"Good Morning Capsule Corporation Headquarters. Welcome to reception. This is Akiko, how may I help you?"

"Yes. Hold one moment please. I'll transfer you over to the Sales department, where you can place your order."

"Thank you."

_Deep breaths Bulma. I'm here._

Finally the elevator arrived. Its strong steel doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Hello. Welcome to the Capsule Corporation. What level please?"

"53. My office."

"Voice recognition activated and confirmed. Destination: Mrs Briefs Office on Level 53."

Okay, it's just another day at work Bulma. You can do this. It doesn't matter that you have so much work to do. You're the Bulma Briefs. You can do this. You can do this. You can do anything.

Ping.

The elevator doors began to open in a slow fashion, revealing the place she would spend the next ten hours of her day.

"Level 53. Mrs Briefs Office is located on this level. Thank you. Have a nice day."

Deep breaths. Stay calm. Look professional. Be confident and commanding. You're in charge.

Walking out into the corridor to the right of the elevator towards her secretary's office and her own. She saw Yoko. Yoko did not look impressed or happy.

"I know, I know…I'm late. Don't start on me today, Yoko." Bulma said exasperatedly.

"Mrs Briefs, five out of the six departmental heads are already here downstairs, they are waiting for you." Yoko was quite irritated with Bulma. It was not her job to receive angry calls from reception demanding to know where Bulma was.

"What time is it?" Bulma enquired.

"Its 10:11am Mrs Briefs." Yoko said quite plainly. She should have been at work long ago, and to make Yoko take the blame for her inadequacy to arrive at work on time was not fair at all.

'Shit.' Bulma thought.

"Alright, find out where the last department head is, if he's not in work today, let me know and we'll start without him."

"What's on my itinerary today?"

"Well I cleared your schedule up until 1pm as I didn't know how long this meeting will take. After 1pm, you are to review company funding schemes as well as the staffing issue we're having."

"At 4pm, you are to review stock, and confirm orders and purchases. You are then to delegate new jobs for each department for the next week."

"Then at around 6pm, there's an employee meeting concerning pay, as many of our staff are having to work overtime to meet the increasing order demands as you are well aware of."

"At 8pm, we have the first testing for the new Capsule X technology, as the prototype is finished and seems to be fully functional according to manufacturing." Yoko said as she turned each page.

Exhaling deeply, Bulma said. "Okay, send a copy of my itinerary to my office and leave it on my desk."

Bulma then began to walk away, she knew it was going to be another extremely long day at work and she just didn't have the strength to deal with it today.

Placing her hand on the fingerprint detection system panel she was about to enter her office room when she heard Yoko say.

"Oh and Mrs Briefs?"

Sighing. She turned back towards her secretary. "Yes Yoko?"

"Your father called. He wants to see you immediately."

"Great. Now Dad's on my case too." Bulma said in an undertone voice.

"Fine. Send a message down to his office that I'll see him during lunch for a brief meeting. Schedule that into my day also."

"And Yoko? No more distractions please, I have a very busy day and lots of paperwork to do. If anyone else calls for me, take a message and let them know I'll return their call personally this evening or tomorrow morning." Bulma then began to walk into her office as she had held the door open during their conversation. She suddenly remembered another thing she had been meaning to tell Yoko. Popping her head out of the door and down the corridor she shouted.

"Also get human resources to find me a personal assistant. Thank you Yoko."

Entering her office, she threw her blazer down on her sofa arm rest and made her way over to her main desk. Sinking down into the chair, how did she ever let her life become this busy? Her company, her little baby was growing into a successful organisation thanks to her careful nurturing, but with the turn her life was taking, it suddenly all seemed overwhelming. This morning. Vegeta…

_Bulma. Focus._

That's right. No more thoughts about Vegeta. First things first she had a meeting to attend to.

Retrieving a few documents from her briefcase, she exited her office room and made her way along the corridor to the board room on her level where only the most important clients and employees met. Next to the board room of course was her secretary's desk.

"Yoko, has the last department head arrived?"

"No Mrs Briefs, he called in sick today. Apparently his wife had…"

"Right, that was sales again wasn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs Briefs, I understand his wife is having a few troubles with her…"

"Okay, fire him with immediate effect."

"But Mrs Briefs…"

"I don't care what his excuse is. I'm running an organisation here, and nothing is so damn important that you have to miss such an important meeting today which would determine not only his fucking future but the future of the god damn planet."

'Idiot...so fucking selfish. He knows how much this business means to me, to all of us and he pulls this little stunt? Who even let that imbecile work here.' Bulma thought to herself.

_Calm down. It's just an employee. You have to concentrate for this meeting._

Taking in a deep breath and reaching for the cup of coffee Yoko had prepared for her earlier she took a large gulp.

"Anyway, send the others up here. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Yes Mrs Briefs."

"Oh and Yoko, advertise the new position we have for the sales departmental head. Make it catchy. Ill be available for the interviews on Thursday at 2pm."

"Interviews, Thursday…2pm. Got it. Thanks Mrs Briefs."

Taking her seat at the head of the table in the board room, Bulma waited for the others to arrive. She had arranged her papers on the table in front of her, and her pen was at the ready.

Ping. The elevator doors opened. All that could be heard was their subtle muttering before Yoko sharply spoke up.

"Good Morning. Mrs Briefs will see you now in the board room. Follow me." Yoko calmly said.

Yoko knocked on the door, "Mrs Briefs?"

"Yes, Yoko. Come in."

"The departmental heads are here for the meeting as you requested."

"Thank you Yoko."

Standing up, Bulma walked around the large glass table she was sitting at towards where they stood. "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen." Bulma said, shaking each of their hands as they walked past her into the board room; if they were men, she greeted them with a firm handshake and a kiss on the left cheek if they were woman.

"Midori, head of Marketing and Finance."

"Daichi, head of Accounts"

"Ichiro, head of Manufacture."

"Ayame, head of Human Resources"

"Kaito, head of Advertising"

"It's wonderful to see you all. Please do have a seat and lets get down to business. As you are all aware we are here to discuss each of your departments in great depth. During this time you may raise any issues or concerns you have. I hope you have some good news for me today. Midori?"

"Well the Capsule Corporation is spreading worldwide. We have now received and successfully delivered to five continents globally, Africa, Asia, Europe as well as South and North America, making CC a global and international organisation. This of course is in line with the targets set last time we met here in September. The entire brand has been hugely successful and we are dominating the market, it does like highly promising."

"Great work, Midori. How are you planning to continue to market the brand?"

"I am in the process of creating an advertisement, which will be shown on billboards across the country, TV networks and major sporting events. Kaito and I, have already spoken to company organisers and they would be willing to organise a launch for Capsule X if all goes accordingly."

"Kaito is this correct? I don't know why you would schedule another launch…" Bulma said, flicking through the pieces of paper on her desk, until she found one in particular and held it up.

"According to the figures I have here, the last launch you scheduled did not bring about record profits as you promised me they would."

"Yes Mrs Briefs, it is only natural that you may feel some erm…propensity towards another launch but Midori and I have discussed this in length prior to this meeting. We feel as though with enough advertisement we will be able to attract potential investors as well as company directors to sample our products and promote the name of Capsule Corp. further."

"Okay, I am due to see the new Capsule X technology later on today, after I have done so I will speak to yourself and Midori about your methods of marketing and advertisement and we'll see if this launch of yours is feasible."

"Midori, finance was well, was it not this tax year?"

"We saw record levels of growth in the first quarter, however growth did in fact slow a little over the second and third quarters with new competitor products being released onto the market. A, one, Dapplecap Industries, had managed to create a rival product on the same level if not even better than our previous Capsule technology with the CC 3000 model. This is why I stress the urgent need for Capsule X as it's completely brand new and nothing can compare."

"Yes, yes I see. I have made a note of all you have said. I'll get on to development to see if they have any ideas in testing that could also prove beneficial."

"Which reminds me, Ichiro, how is the manufacture department doing?"

"Not well at all Mrs Briefs. The good news is that we did manage to stabilise the isotopic allotropes used in the alloy materials so it is now safer to use in the capsule models and provides 30% more durability. We also have produced the first prototype for Capsule X which you are to view and test later on today. However the increase in large orders we have are placing strain on the employees in manufacture especially, to meet demands and I fear we are suffering as a result. I'm sure Ayame as human resources, can agree with me."

"Yes Mrs Briefs, some employees have even quit and gone to rival companies because pressure is so severe."

"Shit, this is what I was afraid of. Have you tried to increase pay as a motive?"

"Well I did speak to Daichi, Mrs Briefs, but he stated we do not have the funds to increase them to the levels needed." Ayame said.

"Daichi? What level is that? I can not have my employees quitting when they feel like it. Make them stay. Add bonuses, holidays, cars, anything."

"Mrs Briefs, however nice it would be to have all of those things, the slow growth we have seen as Midori told you over the last two quarters have limited the amount of money able to be spent. Capsule X as you are well aware, took a few billion to produce alone and with slowing sales yet an increase in bulk orders more money had to be navigated towards manufacture. So to even begin to increase pay would have been suicide, I thought you would have agreed with me, after all you are the owner of CC."

"Right, limited…money I see." Bulma said writing this piece of information down.

"So how exactly do you plan to rectify this issue in funding?"

"Well all the funds for the rest of the business year have been allocated already and I cannot change this without speaking to yourself, and the board of directors. And it is highly unadvisable in any case. It is my hope that with the new launch for Capsule X it will generate enough funds to give staff an annual pay rise of 8%, as this will beat our competitors' rates. With this I have also seen fit to introduce a company loyalty scheme where after a certain amount of time of working for CC, certain rewards are given, that way the people stay motivated and encouraged."

"I have also taken the liberty to analyse any further areas that could help towards improving employee benefits and according to company surveys taken these past two years, our employees claim that they do not feel loved or part of Capsule Corporation, making it easier for them to leave. Many stated that, at their previous places of work they had a more…intimate working relationship with their boss, so I would strongly recommend for you to develop a friendlier approach towards our employees as this would help."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me, unapproachable? Unsociable? Bad-mannered?"

"E-err…not at all, Mrs Briefs. You have misunderstood me. I merely meant…"

"No you have misunderstood me. Your job is to manage the accounts not my life. So get managing and mind your own affairs."

Recomposing herself after her short outburst. She cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I have understood that whilst Capsule Corporation has grown remarkably, growth has slowed in recent times." Bulma said looking at Midori who nodded in agreement.

"You all believe that Capsule X is the solution to this problem, so I'll see to it that this gets done and I'll notify you of my response.

"The next concern raised was staffing. Increase the number of jobs available and provide a pay rise for current employees, the treasury will pay for it. Call it a loan, until Capsule X is launched."

"Yes, which reminds me, as for the launch, I will get back to you both, Midori and Ichiro, sometime this week on that also. Is that all?"

No-one had anything more to say.

"Okay, great. Meeting adjourned."

"Daichi, stay behind for a moment please."

"Yes Mrs Briefs?"

Bulma waited until all the other heads of department had left the board room before she began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way you spoke to me earlier. Whilst you raised some good points and showed initiative, the way and manner in which you spoke to me was completely inappropriate. I am your boss, better yet the head of the entire Capsule Corporation and you must treat me as such. Commenting on my personality traits is unnecessary and was uncalled for."

"But Mrs Briefs all I meant was…"

The look that Bulma gave Daichi was enough to send Frieza packing. Forget Super Saiyan, Bulma was all they really needed.

"Y-y..y-es Mrs Briefs, it won't happen again."

"Thank you, I do not like to be undermined in front of my staff. You may go." Bulma said smiling, acting as if nothing strange had happened and she had not threatened Daichi with her look of undefined pain.

"Thank you." Daichi said before running away in fear from the board room.

Humming to herself, Bulma composed her notes of the meeting. She had listed everything that was mentioned and devised a quick plan of action, ready to show her father later.

Carrying her notes, she walked back to her office to begin a detailed and thorough plan for how she could re-structure the business to make it work better. She was getting the feeling that whilst it was strong, it hadn't yet reached its full potential.

"Yoko, what time and where did my father schedule our lunch meeting for?"

"Two o'clock at the Plaza Hotel on the Broadway, Mrs Briefs."

"Okay, please come and fetch me at 1:30pm so I can finish up and arrive there on time."

"Yes, Mrs Briefs."

Entering her office, Bulma sat down at her desk and using her Mac computer, she began to look through the company finances, projected targets, returns, profit margins and quarterly growth rates.

She could see what Midori meant when she said growth had slowed. They had been selling 200 million capsule units consecutively in the first three months from September to December of last year, whereas now. They were barely averaging 70 million. Quickly doing the math in her mind, Bulma had lost almost 70% of her potential sales to rival companies.

She would need to launch Capsule X immediately. Losing 70% of sales was not a good sign at all, she really needed to get Capsule X up to scratch tonight as well as any other small projects she could find. She rarely had time to build anything any more with Vegeta's training and caring for Trunks taking priority over her own needs.

Wait, what? Trunks' needs fair enough. He was her seven year old son. But Vegeta's needs? Since when were they above hers? When was it that she had become his slave? His on-call maid? This was the 21st century for god's sake, there was no reason for her to no longer do the things she loved, especially building. Now that she came to think of it, Bulma could not remember the last time she had had some time to relax in front of the television.

When had she stopped taking days off to go shopping? When had she stopped having fun? Doing things for herself? Being Bulma?

Vegeta. The answer to all. Since Vegeta had entered her life, the negative had always overcome the positive moments of her life.

It was always "Woman, the training bots are broken again."

"Why can't you build some worthwhile junk for once."

"And you call yourself a genius? I've met space worms with more intelligence…"

"Hell…I could even build my own bots, but I am a Prince and I will not stoop to a meagre human's level."

When had she lost her courage to say no to him? Her spark? Her flame? Her fire?

When had she become a housewife? Nothing more. Nothing less. Just a house wife? Not even an intelligent one at that apparently, according to Mr. Saiyan Prince.

This was not what Bulma wanted, this was not what she wanted at all. She wanted love, affection and devotion. Not a life where she had to play slave to a Saiyan all day. No. She was not the richest, most beautiful woman on the planet for nothing.

Oh Bulma could just remember the days when she was Dragonball hunting. Sweet sixteen, full of life and energy. Her conquest for the dragonballs had led her to meet some of the bestest friends she could have ever hoped for. There was Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Master Roshi, Puar, Yamcha, Launch, Tien, Chaotzu, Turtle, Piccolo and Kami.

She may not have gotten her wish for the perfect boyfriend in the end, but back then she had Yamcha, her teenage sweetheart. She loved his short spiked hair, the way her hands could journey through his dark locks as they kissed. Its smooth glossy texture and fresh smell. The numerous scars that covered his body, his chest. The way she used to trace her fingers along each and every one of them as she recalled his life as a bandit. She loved the fact he was dangerous and strong. His hard muscles against her flesh as she held him in her arms. She loved the way he blushed around her. That's what made him special to her. That was the Yamcha she always wanted to remember and not who he had become in recent years.

And she could not forget Puar, Oolong, Turtle and Master Roshi. The troublesome four. She cringed as she remembered the time she flashed more than just her underwear when she wanted that dragonball from Master Roshi. How embarrassing that was! And to think little Goku thought it was alright to walk around without any underwear on! Laughing, she remembered all the good days.

Whilst Master Roshi may have been a woman fanatic, with his leering and perverted ways. He was certainly funny and one of the group. It was him after all that had taught Goku and Krillin the Kamehameha wave. That move had saved their lives on more than one occasion, especially with that notorious General Tao around.

So much adventure had she experienced. Those days were the best. She missed those days.

Bulma's laughter was all the more short-lived.

She missed all of them so much. Her friends. She missed Goku more than ever though. She wondered what he was getting up to in the otherworld, probably training like crazy she guessed. That was Goku after all, always fighting. That didn't mean she didn't want her oldest best friend back though. These years without him just weren't the same.

She no longer even saw any of her friends, they were all too distraught over Goku's choice to stay in the other world, that there was no reason to meet again without him. It was too much. She knew they all blamed themselves for not training hard enough to help Goku out. Which was true, if they weren't so weak, maybe he would still be here. He wouldn't have needed to take Cell away in a last ditch attempt. He wouldn't have needed to cover their asses. He wouldn't have needed to get involved.

Poor Chichi and Gohan though. Gohan especially. It was him after all who would now have to grow up without a father after having been so close to him all his life. It must have been especially tough to see your father die before you and knowing there's nothing you can do about it. Poor kid. Bulma had never had the chance to experience what it was like to live without a father, but she knew what it was like to lose. Here she was, she had loved and lost, the pain in her heart never dulling. Its aching never ceasing. Its beats always yearning for another.

Slouching and resting her head down on the table, she wondered, when had she let her life and her independence became meaningless to herself.


End file.
